The Trial Dean Didn't Know About
by couldyouharmlucifer
Summary: Kevin Tran and Sam Winchester found a trial on the demon tablet that will help shut the gates of Hell. Help an angel fall in love with a human. Seeing as they already have one angel who is already eye screwing a more than equal eye fucking hunter they figure it's worth a shot. Placed in the Bat Cave. Destiel! maybe KevinxSam. Slight Season 4-9 spoilers.
1. One

**(I am new… Review to me people it's nice.)**

**I happen to own nothing. What a pleasant surprise.**

**_You'll Never Know What You Don't Ask._**

Dean Winchester didn't ask questions. He'd look at you right in the eye staring quizzical with rage, sadness, and misery written all over his green orbs and hoped you knew what the hell he was trying to say. Emotions were never his style. He could play the cards but dealing them out to a newbie was a task proving to be futile especially when it came to Castiel. Sam was getting rather annoyed with the eye sexing and the beating around the bush.

How hard was it to say 'I love you.' Three words, all it took was the form of the lips and a voice. But somehow the angel and hunter managed to miss the whole love thing. Sam was pretty sure the only way to get these two together was by locking them up in a tight closet for hours until loud banging was heard. That's where Kevin comes in. Always the savior in the boys time of need.

Entering the bunker disdainfully the taller brother kept looking around for something useful, something that could help with the trials. "Sam, are you ok?" Hyped up on god only knows what Sam flinched at the sound of the smaller Asian who had just pulled him out of his train of though. His dark brown eyes full of concern for the younger Winchester. "Yea." Dean had left on a beer run leaving the two alone to nothing but research.

"Ok… I think I may have found something on the trial-" "What?" Kevin didn't have to finish the famous sentence anymore, seeing as that was all the boys had on their minds. Sighing quickly he made a movement toward the door hiding behind it was the living area so to speak with the large oak table and hundreds upon hundreds of books and files filled with anything and everything on monsters. Heavy footsteps fell behind him, pushing through the squeaky metal doors hiding away his precious work area they entered heavy chested. "What exactly did you find?"

Sam's voice was neither high hoped or excited instead it pulled the tone of cautious and annoyed. Excuse Kevin for doing the work. Stopping half way to the destination the ex college student turned toward the 6'1 Winchester. "I found new trial information on the demon tablet." Taking in a deep breath the younger of the two brushed slender fingers through his hair.

He needed more pills or he'd pass out from over exertion. "Kevin, you ok?" Sam asked taking a step forward looking concerned for the prophet. As heart warming as the gesture was none of it made the lord decipherer happy. "Yea… Lets just get this over with."

Shrugging off the wobbly ground and shaky image of Sam, Kevin continued to walk on tucking both hands away in the pockets of his flannel. Over on the large clutter of food packages, beer cans, soda cans, water bottles, and research material sat a heavy stone tablet ancient looking with writing formed as scribbles to the normal human. Next to it sprawled around in a random pattern was the deciphering notes. Picking them up gently Kevin handed over his work rather precariously to Sam. Scanning the content quickly with his eyes now light up like a Christmas tree Sam looked over confused at the prophet who looked annoyed. Can't anyone read?

"Sam, this trial is secret. You weren't supposed to know about it unless you had the word of God. Which is something in our possession. God said that four trials exist. The third trial is to make an angel fall in love with a human." Both pairs of mocha colored sight seeing helpers lit up. This would be a piece of cake. All they had to do was point out to obvious to Dean and Cas. There was nothing on the tablet as far as Kevin could tell about specific gender or sexual orientation. So hopefully this would pay off for them.

"Don't tell Dean." Shaking his head in agreement Kevin placed the papers under the tablet folding his arms around his chest. "So how are we going to do it?" The closet idea was looking tempting. "We'll push them. All they need is some pushing."

"Off Niagara falls while the eye fuck each other." Laughing at his joke, Sam just thought that plan through and even went as far as considering it. The first two trials were taking a toll on some of his choices and sanity. "That might work." Stopping his joke Kevin looked worried again. "I wasn't being serious."

Pulling the loose hair behind his ear Sam awkwardly coughed, leaning against the work desk. "Have any ideas?" Kevin looked up at the ceiling trying to formulate a plan. "We could trap them in a closet for hours?" Funny how that kept recurring.

"Or let Becky handle them." Sam muttered under his breath, shivering at the thought of the crazed fangirl. "Who's Becky?" "No one. Eh how about we start out small?"

Kevin looked confused. None of them had enough experience with this love work. "Like put secret letters in there rooms signed by the both of them?" They could be the new men of love letters group. Snorting at the word play Sam agreed to the plot grabbing about a pen and quill hiding away in the bottom drawer of the work desk. "Do you think we can forge there writing?" Kevin asked a little bemused. "Dean's handwriting is a piece of cake. However I'd need an example of Cas's writing to make it look sincere and real."

Nodding away Kevin wrote something on a stray notepad. "What are we going to put?" Pausing his ministrations Sam thought about it. What was there to write? "Maybe we should think of something else." Dropping the uncapped pen they heard the calling of Dean.

Speak of the Devil… Well brother to the Devil's vessel if you wanted to get technical. "Hey Dean, we're in here!" Sam's voice boomed through the room making Kevin cringe a little. There goes his silence. Walking in casually with Cas trailing awkwardly behind looking scruffy in his trench coat Dean smiled brightly.

"Look who I found flying around the neighborhood." Cas looked confused not getting the metaphorical term at all. "Uh hey what's up Cas?" Sam asked hoping he didn't all of a sudden know everything about the new trial. "Hello Sam and Kevin Tran. I just stopped by to make sure all was going well, but Dean insisted that I come over and check for myself." "Yea Cas we're good, actually great. How are you?" "I am well enough to come visit."

"Want me to leave the all girls slumber party or are we going to chow? Sammy I got you your leaves freshly picked from the bushes outside and Kev I fetched you a burger along with more rabbit food." Holding up the crinkly white bag Kevin made to fetch for it but Sam had reached it first taking the food out gratefully passing the white styrofoam container to the prophet. "Thanks Dean." Both Sam and Kevin said at the same time. God this was going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following and favoriting my fic, also thank you to the one reviewer. It motivated me to write more. Just an FYI I'm so sure if I'll pair Kevin or Sam, maybe I'll make a strong friendship. Sorry for the confusion. Also I'm working on a build up so Destiel happenings will be coming sooner rather than later. I'll be doing more chapters in Castiel's POV and Dean's. Maybe Kevin's as well. Leave me a review. **

**Warning: This chapter is shorter than the rest.**

**I own nothing. **

**_I've Worked Way to Hard. _**

First it started with subtle hints to Castiel. Pointing out the profound bond he had with Dean, asking his opinion on Dean, giving random tasks that involve Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. The key of the operation that just wouldn't release it's hiding spot. It was like knowing where the object was but not quiet remembering, just a foggy guess.

Eventually they'd get somewhere Kevin and Sam just needed to try harder. The next cliché step was to show Castiel how to make pie. Let's face it, Cas would be the one to admit any feelings not the macho man Winchester. Cas could make a killer crust frame from scratch, yea he got a little messy white powder and egg slim covering his figure but that didn't effect anyone much. Hell, the prophet and Winchester kept it on him.

Agreeing that the mess covering him would be thought as cute. Sadly the eldest out of the group disagreed rather loudly, yelling at his angel eye fuck buddy to try and take care of the kitchen. Great, now the kitchen was his second baby. "Maybe we can cast a spell on them." Looking quizzical Sam raised an eyebrow into his hairline, rubbing at his throbbing temples.

"I don't think the trial would count if we mojoed them together." Tapping the ink quill on the table both men staring at the blank pieces of line paper plastered before them. The only writing was the title _'Love Ideas._' There is no such thing. Friggen God making this whole ordeal difficult.

"Ok… How about handcuffing them?" That might be able to work if one out of the pair wasn't an angel and the other an expert lock picker. They'd get out way to quickly hunting down the two match makers. "No, Dean would pick his and Cas's way out." Nodding in agreement the youngest gulped down the coffee resting itself on the table top leaving a small circular coffee stain.

"Can't we just shove there faces together?" If only, Sam thought thinking about the idea for a little while disdainfully realizing it would never work. The world needed to be difficult. "How about a siren hunt?" That could work. Two winnings in one. They'd kill a monster and complete a trial."Let's go look it up."

**Time Skip**

Research had taken forever, apparently the siren's hated making a scene when they needed one most. However one had the unfortunate fate of being spotted. "Here! Gunnsmith, Colorado. Two local citizens beat there lovers to death for some Johne Doe. Both victims were gay men. A homosexual siren is more than we could hope for." Way to ironic. This could be a trap but what was there to loose?

"Ok I'll go inform Dean." Getting out of his chair shoving it back under the table top and slowly walking away to find his older brother. There! A plan that might work. Somehow the thought of anything working for a Winchester was unique on it's own. Feeling the nerves in his body tingle with success Sam walked to Dean's bedroom door knocking slowly.

Please, please answer. "Yea!" Dean's voice drifted through the wood carrying itself to the younger brother. "Kevin and I found a case." The door swung open showing a curious Dean a book lay open on his crinkled sheets.

Hiding away the smile that would crack his face knowing his brother acted tough and macho but really had a quiet side to him. "What are the weirdo's of the planet up to?" Cracking his own smile Dean leaned against the door frame folding his arms around himself. "Couples are killing one another for a mysterious unidentified person." "Where?" "Gunnsmith, Colorado."

Frowning at the town name Dean lifted himself off the door frame. "You mean the mountain town?" Oh god not another tire rant. "Yes." "Alright I'll be ready in a sec." Slamming his door in his brothers face, causing Sam to frown. What was his problem? Giving up on asking for a chick flick moment the younger brother walked down the hall taking his time. Crossing his fingers on the walk down back to the study. Please let this work God. Wherever you may be.


	3. Three

**I blame all my writing on Nalee Chan. Thank you for reviewing! Your gift is your favorite Supernatural character in a box, as for the followers and favorites I would kneel and ask for all your hands but that'd be creepy so I'll say thanks. Another chapter because I'm motivated. Also I got my pupils dilated breathing hard information from Sherlock from BBC. I don't own him or Supernatural. God dammit why can't these characters be put for rent? **

**Warning: Intense eye fucking. Also mentions of sexual urges to the sounds made during the productive process of pie eating (Only briefly described)**

**_Stop Smirking in Baby!_**

"Sammy stop smirking in baby! You're worrying her engine. Isn't that right baby girl." Patting the head board gently Dean cooed at his car treating it like an actual being. "Dean the car doesn't posses any life and-" "Shut it Cas. Dis anyone and anything else. Leave baby out of this." Gently rubbing the steering wheel the older Winchester put on a gentle face. His car was the only thing that seemed to be really his.

Not the family business or the Bat Cave, just baby. "Looks like mommy and daddy are fighting again." Teased Kevin resting his hands in his lap. Personally the back seat felt like a dream, smooth cushions, more space, and less of an irritating breeze. Plus Sam sat back with him keeping his mind entertained with endless trivia that the youngest Winchester brother had learned in college and just from other hunts.

"Ok, if you were placed in close combat and hand one 15mm and one 23mm both hand guns which would you use?" Judging by the blast force and range he'd go with the 15mm. "15mm." Wincing a little at the look Sam, Dean, and even Cas gave him. "What was it wrong? Screw guns just leave me with a cross bow. Less sound, less buck, and even helps the environment."

Rolling the mossy green eyes placed in his skull Dean craned his neck not bothering to look at the empty road. "Look Katniss Solo, I don't think you'll do the world any favors by keeping it green and missing all the monsters and bad guys. Plus there's nothing wrong with your choice of gun. Just… Carry better weapons." One miss, just one single miss which saved Dean an arrow injury, but could the eldest Winchester let it go? Kevin Tran didn't fucking think so! "Who is this Katniss?"

Laughing at the angels ignorance, Sam stepped in to talk the talk about famous district twelve tribute Katniss Everdeen. "You're forgetting the part where she bitches about everything." Kevin and Sam let out a defensive snort. "She's been placed in a world of utter turmoil of course she's going to be bitchy." There was an air of uplift when the boys were together.

Nothing seemed to go wrong and the angel with them enjoyed it very much. Sensing that Dean was happy made him tingle with delight. "I like it when we're all getting along." Sure the statement could be a little captain obvious and awkward but somebody or heavenly figure needed to say the truth. "Glad to know Cas."

That was something else Cas liked. When Dean shortened his name making it sound friendlier. Just the way the three letters rolled from the hunters mouth made him want to do some sinful things, and that made him worry. Honestly these feelings have been happening for a while. Gabriel, who is sadly deceased pointed it out during the T.V show universe the arch angel created so long ago saying that he needed to embrace what he felt for the other male.

Why would God give us feelings if we weren't allowed to use them? Was his finishing statement. Fair point, why shouldn't he act upon it. Balthazar, who was also deceased by his own hand told Castiel to either burry the feelings or let Dean come to terms with them first. Because of the way the hunter was raised by John and Bobby strong male characters it was most likely brought to Dean's attention that loving another man was wrong.

Homophobic is what they were called in the human world. But Cas could use the asexual excuse however he had been advised against it. Meg, the dead demon, his first kiss, and really helpful love advise told him to man up and slam Dean against a wall and just go at it like two rabbits. That made no sense. Why would Dean and Cas become two forest animals?

Crowley called them two eye fucking, sexual tension, over baked brownies, which made even less sense than the rabbits. Castiel had begun the assumption that Kevin and Sam were up to something. Seeing as they always hushed about a secret when discussing said secrete with either one of the other two in the same room. Also Sam wasn't the type to hand out free cooking lessons especially when they proved themselves a failure at it and they had forced him to give a slice to Dean. Watching the hunters mouth swallow up the food with a moan just caused tingles to explode like atoms and it hurt badly.

Deep down the angelic creature knew that he'd never get to grab the prize which was Dean so he struck lower. Using April to try and get over him, and even trying to flirt with other women but whenever those green glossy eyes stared at his filled with such poetic emotion well that usually stopped any unnatural behavior. "Cas?" Pulling himself away from the train of thoughts he looked over into the eye's he had just been thinking of. "Yes Dean?"

Never loosing eye contact, keeping his orbs open to keep on staring at this broken man. "Um… We're at the motel." Judging the purple clouds adorning the passionate orange sky Castiel felt fair to guess it was around the evening. Glancing at Dean Cas gasped, there was that wanting emotion scrawled all over the hunters face. Feeling to hot which was noticeable to anyone close enough also the sweat sheet slowly forming on his forehead being tickled from the small spiky strands of sandy colored hair. Pupils threatened to blast refusing to go down.

Yet he didn't want the moment to feeling or vibe he was receiving from his best friend was strong and lasting pulling him closer and closer till he felt the hot breath flowing through the others mouth blooming across his face. He had leaned across the chair just to get centimeters away from his friend. Friend! That's all they were and ever going to be.

Twitching his fingers on the leather seat slowly looking down at the ground loosing what could have started pulling himself in a proper car seated position. "Dean I-" "Cas Don't." Jesus did he always eye fuck this hard? No way was he prepared for this, being gay was wrong. Being gay for an angel who was inside a male body and happened to be his best buddy just seemed like it was asking to be put in a soap and aired on early morning crap television.

"Is this a bad time?" Yelping at the sudden swinging of the drivers side door opening. God Dean felt like he was being caught red handed teaching Cas to do something dirty. Great, he might as well have the ghost fever again. "God Sammy if we were hunting I'd have blasted a hole through you."

Smirking Sam just shoved a duffel bag at his brother and walked away with a knowing smirk splitting his face in half. He should have waited a little more Dean and Cas looked about ready to pop the tires on the Impala with some heavy rocking. "Hey Kevin I think they made a move on their own." Getting out of the kitchen holding a mug of steaming coffee in one hand the other resting on his hip. "What did they do?"

"Intense eye contact. Not like the usual staring this time it was way intense they got all close." Now he regretted messing up the moment. "Why'd they stop." Sighing the older brother moved to the cheap press board table placed in the middle of the small space from the square living room section into the kitchen, plopping down on one of the chairs. Road trips took there toll on him. "I might have interrupted them."

"Sam!" "Interrupted what? There was nothing to see." Earning the glare that could kill both boys hung there heads in shame keeping a tense air of silence till finally Sam decided to get some work done. Pulling out the laptop hidden in the Apple computer bag Sam gently set its smooth electronic surface down on the table. "What are you doing?" Kevin and Dean asked at the same time.

Dean just threw his hands up in the air retreating to the bathroom. Cas had apparently mojo'ed out scanning the sky for any type of signal this Sirues might be giving out before entering the motel leaving Dean to walk in alone. Clear sign the scruffy angel was either pissed off, scary, or embarrassed. "Research. Remember we're here on a case not to play around. Tomorrow Dean and Cas are going to go look at the victims bodies and you and I are hitting the library and asking around for a gay man." An awkward silence stretched, quickly being filled with the sound of running water.

"Why?" Rolling his brown eyes Sam snorted. He thought this would be obvious. "To ask for love advice to help get this act on Dean and Cas together. The sooner this is done we'll have a trial completed and Dean can be officially happy." Laughing Kevin pulled back his messy hair. "I get the word play."

Now it was the brunettes turn to be confused. Word play? Whatever, as long as this time was spent enjoying themselves instead of worrying about the next big problem or fighting. Onto the research!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Another chapter. Sorry for such a late update I was busy dealing with life. Also the season finale. I saw that whole thing coming! I own nothing and probably never will. Thank you for clicking on my fan fiction please attempt to click on the favorite, follow, review, or PM buttons to let me know I'm doing a reasonable job.)**

**_Only The Real Macho Guys Sleep With Men. _**

"Cas you're really pushing the limits of personal space. Again." Dean hadn't meant to make it sound mean, and he sure didn't mean to make Castiel cringe slightly. It's not like the angelic creature knew better. Or maybe he did? "Excuse me Dean. I misunderstood your conception of space once more."

Shifting the weight on his foot his blue eyed friend didn't take a step back. Just stood four inches away chewing on his full lip with flushed cheeks. Urges could be annoying a great all in a single day. The urge to push your best friend who happened to be an angel plus male up against the table and have his way with him was probably going to be placed in the annoying folder, and Dean would make sure to mark any thoughts involving inappropriate activities would be placed there. All marked in a big red cover. Like the red district… Cas in the red district would be quiet a- "It's ok Cas. Just try to remember that space is a thing."

Tugging at his shirt color Dean took a couple steps back bumping into the mocha colored counter top. Yelping at the sudden feeling of entrapment, trying to calm the heaving in his chest which only ended in slight hysteria when the inserted Angel-Of-The-Lord decided to make his mark and walk up to his friend. "Dean you don't look well." Oh and he sure wasn't feeling well. Awkwardly laughing at how close his angel was… how close **THE **angel had placed himself on the tile floor, only a short square away from Dean who was currently clutching to the counter edge, in a strong hold grip.

"I'm fine Cas." Trying to reassure his friend that everything was fine and nothing was wrong, at all. Not a single little problem. Or big problem. Except there was Dean couldn't stop these sudden hormonal feelings just like when he was a teenager.

Perhaps going to the closest bar and getting a girl to pleasure his needs wasn't such a bad idea. "Dean we're back." Barging through the rooms only entrance and exit (unless you count windows) came Sam. Hunching a little at the door frame. Kid was a giant. Kevin slide in after, waiting for the door to be slammed to be surprised by the voice of a rather high pitched male.

God no. Castiel took more than a fair share of steps back into a proper placement only looking awkward and scruffy, flashing curious eyes at the sudden company. The boy couldn't have been older than seventeen with a light after shave, much like Cas's decorating his chin except his jaw line was more tight along with a pointy chin. The new guest was wearing a wife beater, and salmon colored skinny jeans, some of his underwear was showing on his slim hips. Kevin and guy shared almost identical heights.

"Kevy don't walk so fast, my legs weren't built for that." Shuddering at the clearly gay male in the room calling Kevin _Kevy_. "Uh… Sam we need to have a discussion in the bathroom. Now." Grabbing onto his brothers built shoulder dragging his form which was shaking with silent laughter, eventually pushing the clown of a Winchester onto the tile flooring and slamming the door behind him. "Who the hell is that?"

Whisper shouting Dean pointed an accusing finger at this brother, lightly stomping his foot in a hissy fit. "Kevin and I met him at a bakery in town. Said he knew something about the case and promised to tell us but only in secret." Honestly, Dean would have believed it all, taken a swallow of the lie just said to him however Sam wouldn't stop grinning. "Quit bullshitting me. Who is he?" Rolling his mocha eyes at his brothers obvious distress, the younger brother helped himself off the floor dusting off the thousands of germs that had probably grown all over his clothing.

"Alright so maybe Kevin is realizing a side of him that isn't exactly all sleepless nights, and tablet reading. Just let him explore this." Of course Sam was going to play innocent guidance counselor for Kevin Tran. But something just didn't stick, Kevin didn't even seem bi-sexual so whats with the sudden decloseting? "Ok fine." Rubbing at the migraine plowing its way through his head Dean turned on his heel quickly making departure of the small bathroom.

"Come on baby, you're clearly curious to find out what's fun about my kind." Smirking at his clear explanation, guy who Dean needs the name of and soon was gently tracing the cloth on Castiel's trench coat sleeve. Dean could see a slight tremor, maybe it was a sudden invisible none reliable ghost chill air that made the other shake. That's right his denial went as far as motel ghosts. "So what's your name?"

Turning away from his apparent play thing AKA Cas the clearly gay guy turned to face Dean a look of stun showing on his subtle facial features. "My name is Clarence. Please tell me you're not afraid of a little action?" Winking his also blue eyes at Dean giving him a slight mushy feeling inside that quickly dispelled. Not Cas, no matter how similar they appeared to be and not only the more than a little ironic factor that his name was Clarence just like the nickname Meg had given the innocent angel. "Dean. No I'm a straight shooter plus aren't you here for Kevin?"

A little confused and definitely noticing the wincing of both Prophet and Bitchface. Caught almost red handed. "Kevy doesn't want to play. Clearly I need someone who's used to the finer tastes, like your friend over there." Clarence craned his neck facing Castiel who looked either ready to vomit or almost lust filled. Jealousy crawled all over Dean, walking around the guest over to Castiel who seemed almost relieved. "Yea he's not gay either." An important factor about Dean was the fact he was not homophobic.

Sure he could act like it and he'd never given a human male a second glance but he supported the rainbows rights! Love whoever you want as long as you didn't get Dean involved in the mix. "Are you two a ah… Thing?" Laughing at the sudden absurd assumption Sam quickly stepped in with a frantic Kevin at his side. "No Dean isn't gay. Why would you assume that?"

They both sounded more curious and intrigued and less defending. "Well they just eye screwed." Crap he didn't even think about that. Looking into those ocean resembling eyes just came at reflex. "We didn't eye screw!" Dean complained, putting in his two cents.

"Yea you did Dean." If Kevin wasn't a close part of his metaphorical family by god he would have been punched in the stomach. "No we didn't." Castiel added trying to stick up for Dean's and his case. "Um are you playing a joke on me?"

Clarence asked, bemused. "No we're not gay. Just friends." The statement had sounded wrong coming from his lips, he'd be gay for Cas. He'd given the angel more than a second glance and more than at what the angel had to offer in the front. "You just looked at his crotch!"

Pulling his head up trying to cover for himself watching his friend shift awkwardly while Sam laughed and Kevin just looked shocked. Plan find gay man to point out obvious was working. "N-no I was looking at the ground!" Trying to cover up the undeniable, Dean stuttered his way through. Clenching the fists laying at his sides the older brother looked at the hard wood floor.

Ok, he looked at his friends crotch but that happens with everyone! Clearly he was just curious for a measly second. "Dean why did you look at my-" "Because I felt like it Cas." Sounding a little uncertain Dean lifted his head from the floor crossing his arms around his waist. Yea real smooth explanation.

Next he'll be asking why Dean molested him. "But usually people who feel the certain urge to look at anthers-" "Cas don't explain it." Clearly not wanting to hear anymore of this gay on gay crap he left, grabbing his leather jacket off a hook near the door and just strutted away over to his evenly parked baby. Baby was the only one who didn't ask questions or talk. That's all he needed.

No talking, music blasting to loudly, and speed. Illegal amounts of speed. It hadn't been till Dean left the county line when the thought hit his brain like a commit hitting Earth. Clarence was the siren! And he was near Cas.

Slamming on the brakes no longer caring how baby is treated just urging himself to get back to the motel. What if that monster scum was rubbing up against HIS angel! Or Sam possibly Kevin! What if they had left Cas all alone and innocent with that vile monster to feed off of him. Rushing up his MPH meter to 95 trying to make it back and praying to Cas, explaining that he needed to get away from Clarence. Hoping that he wasn't to late already.


	5. Five

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I totally appreciate them a whole bunch. Sorry for the late update I've been busy and all. I own nothing. Review, Favorite, Follow, PM; the story or me please. **

**_I Don't Believe He Makes You Happy._**

Dean's mind was buzzing with adrenaline, bursting with fear that could just split his skull in half. Muttering swear words and obscenities about what could or is already happening to Castiel. The worst images wouldn't leave his thoughts. Cas tied up to a chair being tortured, Cas being taken away to a dark room to be beaten bloody and than killed by the siren, and the worse one was the clearest, the easiest to picture giving the hunter shivers and goose bumps. Castiel was going to be pinned up against some surface and just raped by that siren.

It scared Dean to even assume such a probability but in the end it was a likely scenario. He hadn't realized how far he'd driven in his angry haze. What was once a relaxing idea became one of frustration. Fishing for his cell phone hidden away in the musical tapes. Reaching for it's plastic casing while squinting his eyes to see what he could in the dark with only his headlights on.

Popping open the flip cover allowing the alien like glow emit from the phone until he hurried and went to his contacts choosing to go to Sam first. On the first ring his brother picked up, slightly out of breath but still the answer was a little relieving. "Clarence is the siren." Skipping over the greetings and just getting to the punch line waiting for the shock from his brother which never came. "Well… The siren isn't a siren…"

Winced out Sam trying to cover his major freak out. "What is it than dammit?" Reaching out to graze his sandy blonde hair while the phone sat on the dash board vibrating with the sounds of the car. "It's a shape shifter." Better than demon.

"How do you know it's a shifter?" Worry creeped up in his throat, Sam never did deny that his finger pointing at Clarence was wrong. "The pile of skin sitting in the motel room. So Clarence is a shifter who happens to be Castiel right now, Kevin and I are still looking for him. Dean we know that-" "How did he get Cas? You were supposed to be there watching him with that creep." Venom dripped off his voice at his brothers mistake. He knew that it wasn't Sam's or Kevin's fault but Cas was family and if he lost his angel than who would be there to save him?

"Dean I'm sorry I didn't think that he posed a threat!" Sam was ready to throw his phone. It wasn't his fault! "Sammy I am about twelve minuets away from town. If you don't find Cas and the son of a bitch who's got his hands on a Cas meat suit copy than I'm starting another apocalypse specially made just for Colorado." Reaching for the phone and closing the cover ignoring the talking his brother was doing cutting it off with a subtle _'snap.' _ Pressing on the gas exceeding the speed limit of 45mph by about 30 miles trying to get back to a possibly hurt Castiel.

Blue and red lights flashed behind his back window illuminating baby in the national colors. A wailing siren rang out in the air from the cop car speeding up behind him. Ignoring the cop Dean just tried to go faster. His friend needed him! However the cop was persistent slamming down on the brakes, screeching to a stop with black tire marks heating the road. The police mobile almost crashed into baby. That would have angered Dean much more.

Enough to shoot the cop with all the guns in the trunk. Tapping anxiously on the steering wheel and tapping his foot on the ground wondering why he was bothering with this. Light taps hit his window, he turned over to see a fat oily cop. A pudgy nose and fat cheeks that resembled chipmunks. The over comb on his head just made it all worse for the police officer.

Rolling down his window quickly allowing the fat egg headed man to stick his face, sagging some of the pale skin inside his window. "Do you know how fast you were going boy?" His accent was southern not to thick though just lightly coated. Breathing in the smell of onions that wafted from the other mouth made Dean press further back into his car seat. "45 officer. Wasn't that the speed limit?"

Twinkling his green eyes trying to look innocent and cover the disgust. Playing nice guy with irritating people could make him grouchy. "Do you know an angel named Castiel." Dean was sure his eyes popped from his head. Reaching to rip off the seat belt only to feel his face being pulled closer to the shape shifter.

"Oh dear it would seem so. My brother warned me about your car. Good thing you were speeding or this would have been awkward." Before the hunter could do anything a sharp pain stabbed into his neck allowing his vision to go blurry. The last thing he remembered was the cop laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter that is longer because the chapter before was just so short and pathetic I almost considered taking it down and doing it all over again. Review, Favorite, Follow, PM I love any of those. I OWN NOTHING!**

_**Stop Making The Clock Tick.**_

The pain was searing, head splitting for a lack of better term. Dean couldn't feel his body, almost certain he didn't have one and was back in the pit of fire and demons. "Dean." Great they were using that gravelly tone to taunt him. The air around his migraine felt cool and wet, with the smell of Earth and something foul.

"Dean." Again came Castiel's voice with panic laced around the edges. "Just stop." He might as well take on the awaiting demons with some pride. Slowly opening his eyes, at first seeing nothing but blurs than a slow swimming Earth, to eventual blurry vision to anything in the corner of his eye bringing on a slight irritation. No one was in front of his form that lay crumbled to the ground, stretched out in a lazy manor.

He saw a basic steel wall with roots from above dangling themselves over the wall which would explain the Earthy smell. Dried blood clung to his face releasing a newly founded copper scent that was all to familiar. "Dean?" Cas had sounded hopeful, wondering if this was the real Dean or an imposter posing as a hurt Dean to screw with his mind. "Cas?"

The hunter strained his neck to turn so he could get the glorious eyeful of Castiel who looked to perfect to be in a sewer. Friggen shape shifters and the whole sewer idea. His angle didn't reply back, he just shifted his position to lean in a little closer to the left side of Dean pressing his hand against the green eyed Winchesters head gracing the pain away. Sucking in a breath of relief at the feeling of being put back together again and than standing up begrudgingly hating the work he did sometimes. "You ok Cas?"

Checking on his friend, eyeing in the sudden discomfort that his angel friend was showing. "Yes, I just don't understand how I could do that." Quirking up a sandy blonde eyebrow and giving a quizzical look at the confused angel who was busy examining his hands that had emitted angelic mojo upon him. "Clearly with your mojo. Man, what's wrong?" There was a problem, obviously there was a problem.

Dean felt like hitting himself. If Cas the Angel was here than why weren't they out of the sewer and back at the motel with Sam and Kevin? Because something was derailing the mojo enough to hold them back. "Dean, a powerful force… Mojo bigger than mine is holding us back in this place." Yet the only thing Dean got out of that was Cas saying mojo.

Snorting at the seemingly hopeless situation the hunter turned on his heel to face the angelic figure head on and holding out his hand. "Yea well that doesn't mean we can't walk out." Waiting for his friend to grab onto his hand only to feel the cold air surround his palm. "Cas?" Blue eyes stared intensely into mossy green.

"I should have listened to Sam… He had warned me that I was taking a step to quick onto the path of corruption." Holding his head down, breaking the gaze made between them Castiel began playing with his thumbs trying to distract the sudden air of tension from rising any further. "You… You tried to sleep with the dude?" Dean's tone came out with a touch of venom almost spiking the angel with unintended anger. He hadn't meant to sound mean, if Cas wanted to sleep with a guy than by all means he was allowed to… However the spiking nerve of anger and jealously spinning around in his insides said other wise.

"Dean I didn't mean to offend you I just thought-" "Save it we have bigger problems at the moment." But that's not what he had wanted to say, in fact it was quiet the opposite; maybe some soothing words and possibly a hug. Taking away his hands Dean turned around on his foot once more and began walking towards the darkness listening to his footsteps crush the floor beneath him instead of paying attention to the others breathing, or how he shuffled behind him instead of matching the hunters pace. Small clanking sounds could be heard throughout the pipes sometimes they'd be small and barely audible while others fired themselves into the open like gunshots, echoing around the small tunnel they walked further and further into.

"Dean I-" "Dean I'm in love with you." Stopping quickly on the step he was about to take, and flashing quickly around to face two identical Cas's. Both the look of awe on there faces. "Just great." Dean muttered under his breath, trying not to move.

"Dean that's the shifter." Both yelled at the same time pointing to one another. This was going to be annoying. "Why don't you just say you're the shifter. You have the upper hand in this so stop being a coward and say who you are." Growling out his frustration at both the Cas's who seemed to be a little nervous until one took the upper hand smashing the other up against the wall.

Dean almost considered the whole ordeal to be some weird sex dream except with less sexual actions and more hostage situations. "I'll let him go if you say it." Shifter found! Next problem is answering the bastards riddle. "Look, just put him down and I'll say whatever you want."

Dean wasn't used to humoring a monster even when it had a hostage but currently there were no weapons nearby, none that he could see, and his best friend could be killed. "No I don't think so, it'll have less meaning than. Say how you feel." Oh god a monster who wanted chick flick moments. "What do you want me to say?" Confused, the hunter took a shaky step forward hoping nothing bad would come out of it.

"Say you're feelings for the fucking angel!" Flinching at the sudden outburst and swearing in Castiel's voice the hunter staggered little. "Cas is my best friend and family. There." The answer came out quickly when he heard a small grunt come out of the angel's mouth. "Come on just let him go."

Another step forward, less than a foot was left between the shifter and Dean. "Say how you feel. Don't waste my time or his life with titles." Thinking quickly Dean grabbed the monsters shoulder ready to just punch and tell his friend to run but his plan was diverted with himself being slammed up against the hard surface called a wall. "Dean!" Sam's voice came from somewhere further down the tunnel, panic strung in his voice.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled while Cas lunged forward hoping to shove the thing off of his human. "Look I'll do this fast. The angel loves you, a lot. Accept the feelings back already so Hell's gates can be closed." Falling to the ground after the harsh shove from the angel and than later a stab in the chest from Sam with a heaving Kevin behind.

Castiel looked shocked, scared, and confused. Dean was shaking. Either the shifter was lying which was entirely possible, it wouldn't be the first time a monster was lying to screw with his emotions. Or Cas's secret was out. Love… He only used that word with Lisa in a more than brotherly way, and he sure as hell never imagined it would be for a dude.

But how would admitting his feelings back help shut the gate. Turning his green gaze over to his panting brother who was busy staring at his brother as well. Green confused orbs looked terrified and distant. Did Sam know? "You guys ok?"

Kevin asked trying to clear away the foggy tension. Seriously he might as well have a peanut butter and tension sandwich seeing as the stuff was thick enough. "It said we could close the gates of Hell." Not explaining what he meant because deep down his brother knew and so did Kevin! That's why they kept whispering and plotting behind his back!

"Dean I don't know-" "Save it. You lied to me and Cas. This- this was something important to know of yet you just decided to play with our emotions like they were nothing." Spreading his arms at the mess the prophet and brother had made and eventually turning his head over to the silent angel. "You have anything to say about this." Blue eyes gazed deeply into Dean's searching for something, anything but anger. Finding nothing the angel shook his head and flew off after feeling the clamp on his mojo leave.

"Friggen angels!" "Dean I-" "Save it. You lied to me and Cas, now he's upset and probably won't be back for days maybe weeks because you to lied. Did you honestly think that I'd just say those three words to him. He's my best friend not a boy toy." Storming down the tunnel from where Sam and Kevin had come from seeing the light of the sewer hole they must have entered through up ahead ignoring any of the shouts or apologies thrown his way. How could they just toy with his emotions like that. Even if he did like Cas a little more than most friends should like their pal it didn't mean it was love.

Climbing up the escape latter that lead to the shining surface. Guess they were down there for a while. Squinting his green eyes at the sun but not stopping to bask in his new freedom. Just walking past all the people that stopped their daily routine to view a Dean Winchester being followed by prophet and moose out of a sewer. The motel was a block away, enough time to just walk there, pack up, wait for the two lying family members to pack up there fashion products and than leave in baby, which he planned to blast Led Zepplin in, the whole way home.

Slamming open the unlocked room door, storming his way to the unzipped duffel back only to be stopped by the sounds of wings and the motel door shutting. "Dean we need to talk." Castiel stood near the table, looking wise and ready to say the important. Dean didn't want to listen to the important. "No Cas, don't listen to that bull crap ok. You don't love me. You don't even know what love is."

Shoving a faded T-shirt into the duffel, grabbing more clothes not caring if the articles of clothing are clean or dirty, folded or wrinkled just as long as they were in the bag and ready to go. "Dean I've examined human behavior towards the subject and can assure with much confidence that I have feelings for you." If only Cas knew how strange he sounded some days. But the confession made the hunters knees weak, and stutter his angry thoughts. "Cas this is a serious matter. You can't just jump to conclusions."

How would they falling in love even help close the gate? Also how did a shifter know about it? "That shifter could read me, when he had my body or meat suit as you like to call it. He could see my emotions, thoughts, and past. He wasn't lying when he said I loved you. That's what I was going to say in the sewer. I read somewhere in a book that you should admit your feelings in a secluded area and you prepare mentally and say your feelings." Gosh Dean would be lying if he said that wasn't adorable. But this was all to much all at once. First he had his brother and friend to be mad at and now he had to deal with a confessing angel. His thoughts weren't clear and neither were his actions. For once winging this situation didn't sound right.


	7. Seven

**Hello readers, a special thank you is being given out to all of you for all your marvelous support. I love the reviews, and the following and favorites so much. Nalee-Chan I'd like to thank you sticking around for so long and also to Supernaturalfan2013. Another chapter is born. I own nothing! **

**_Where Is All The Booze? _**

Dean was beginning to admit that what he had said to Castiel was a bit harsh. Alright, harsh enough to earn him the medal of Dick-Of-The-Year. Regret kept him up all night, not that he was getting much sleep to begin with. The long drive home hadn't rested the hunters itching nerves in the least Drinking away his guilt had been deeply considered, apparently by more than one individual. When Dean had walked rather quickly to the liquor cabinet he realized everything had been taken.

Not a single ounce of true perfection left for him. This alcohol deprivation caused a sudden outbreak of punching the walls every three feet till he had reached his room clinging his soar hand to his chest. Laying face down in his pillow, burring his face in the fluffing listening to the footsteps of his brother walk down the hallway with hesitance. "Dean?" Sam leaned his shoulder on the wooden bedroom door frame hugging his chest, looking worried for his brother. "Yea Sammy?" Lifting his head up from the pillow the older Winchester looked at his brother right in the eye, hoping he'd just leave Dean the fuck alone.

Laughing at the hopeless situation he had been tossed into, Dean began to rub at his aching temples sitting up on the somewhat plush mattress. "What happened with you and Cas?" The real question that was ebbing away in Dean's mind was, were was all the booze. Booze doesn't just walk away! That's why the makers put it in bottles. Perhaps the liquor rolled away... Might as well start leading up to that question somewhere. Ignoring the question pressed to him about Castiel a now touchy topic Dean inquired, "Where's all the liquor? Did you toss it away hoping I'd clear my head or some crazy crap?"

"Dean just stop trying to drink your problems away for once and talk to him!" Furious, Dean stood up marching over to his younger brother pointing a finger at him. "I know you had good intentions trying to set us up but please stop. Just stop Sammy." Sam was starting to feel guilty himself though he had know idea about the whole missing alcohol situation. No alcohol equals unhappy Dean.

"Dean I said I was sorry." Giving off his best puppy dog eyes as reflex hoping his big brother would stop the harsh treatment. The sad eyes seemed to work judging by the weakening his brother was showing. Instead of anger rolling off his shoulders it was guilt. "I know Sam, I'm just pissed off about all this feeling crap. Pretty soon I'll be the lead in the Vagina Monologs."Dean said jokingly still having an angry edge to his tone.

Sam placed a soothing hand on Dean's shoulder for slight reassurance. "You like him, don't you?" For once Dean didn't brush off his brothers help, or tease him about being so girly, instead his green eyes looked up facing into the dark brown ones. Sam would accept him even if he was a little weird, that's what family was for but it was so hard releasing this to him. "Sammy I love Cas. More than that family or friend bull crap title I've been giving him."

Damn it he needed to apologize to Cas. "So tell him that. Dean I don't see a problem in you loving Cas, you two are a perfect match." Backing away from his brother shaking with slight anger because deep down he wasn't sure if Sam had meant it and if Kevin was in here trying to be just as reassuring he wouldn't even be sure if he meant it either. They could just be using him again to work out the trials, and as helpful as that would be Dean was honestly done with being used. "Sam!"

Speaking of the devil or prophet, Kevin shouted for Sam in an urgent tone. Turning to leave his brother Sam stopped mid-step. "Dean we're not using you ok. I just naturally want to see you happy and if that means being with Cas than I support you one hundred percent." Leaving it at that Sam ran down the hallway, trying to reach the now silent Kevin Tran. "Kevin!"

Sam shouted hoping everything was at least all right. Entering the now empty office that once held the prophet, panic surged through Sam's body. "Kevin!" Shouting again, running to the kitchen or lounge. Stopping in the lounge first worry blinding his senses sensing another presence in the room the hunter stopped dead in his tracks facing two completely unexpected guests.

First being Kevin's supposedly dead mother Linda looking worn with saggy skin, torn clothing covered in blood stains and dirt. Her brown eyes however looked bright and pleasant even though they looked sunken into her skull at seeing her son. Smiling and holding onto her precious child with a motherly grip. Her chin rested in Kevin's hair, while her hand rubbed his back in a comforting manor. But that wasn't the most surprising thing by far, no in fact the second guest in the room ran chills all along his body, scaring him thoughtless.

"What's up Samsquatch?" Reaching for the angel blade sitting on the long table, while simotaniously trying to calm his rapid breathing. Right there, a few feet away was Gabriel. Wearing a smug smile on his round face. He still wore that green bomber jacket Sam took note and there was the end of a lollipop stick could be seen wiggling around.

"H-how did- This isn't even possible." Taking the angel knife into a strong hold Sam almost ran up into the arch angels face ready to stab only to be stopped by said angel. "Now, now is that really anyway to treat your guests?" Holding Sam back with a possible invisible shield leaving his hand in the air and a gawked expression plastered all over his face. Oh God this was way to confusing. Actually screw you God you made this whole scenario way to fucked up.

Swearing at the heavenly divine figure that was currently missing. The younger Winchester didn't feel the pressure holding him back from slicing and dicing Gabriel and almost staggered right into the cocky bastard. Holding onto his shoulder, taking in all the dead weight Gabriel figured it would be a good time to began explaining his situation piece by piece. "Sam I didn't die, Lucifer didn't kill me." Gabriel spoke slowly trying to process the information into Sam's head.

How was that possible? Gabriel was dead, clearly he was dead! This was trap or something and here he and Kevin were being played right into the trap, as for Mrs. Tran. Well that would be further researched. Right now that had either was a coy Gabriel or the actual Gabriel in the room.

"I get it." Laughing manically, Sam dropped the angel blade and shaking the support on his shoulder off. Why hadn't Mrs. Tran talked during all this? Actually why hasn't Kevin talked either? Easily explained.

"What would that brain of your possibly begin to understand about this situation?" Walking towards Sam, Gabriel looked unsure of the younger Winchester's well being. "It's all a dream." Yes it was just a figment of pictures from his memory colliding together to form a happy dream. "What are you doing with Kevin?"

Looking over at the still warming embrace being played out by mother and son. "I put a bubble around them. They don't have to relish in reality for a while, instead they get to bask in a nice Tran reunion. Jeez am I kind or what?" Yay for one small explanation. Rubbing at his sore temples trying to figure out on his own why Gabriel wasn't dead. Dean was going to be pissed off. Castiel could have known all along. "Did Cas know?" Looking a little puzzled the arch angel took another step closer to the currently breaking down human. "Cassie hadn't a single idea. I'm pretty good at hiding." Please God make it stop.

**Hi… I don't usually do these near the end of the story but it would have spoiled the chapter if I wrote it up top. Gabriel is in here. Do we think he's an angel, a mirage, or perhaps something entirely different? Destiel in the next chapter! Finally! I know I took the turn of dramatic but this is were the whole tablet drama comes in… Review, Follow, Favorite, PM, it all makes me happy. Until next time. **

**-Couldyouharmlucifer**


End file.
